When there was Me and You
by suzy5
Summary: Ruthie reaction to finding out about Jane....


_Just when I had faith in the writers they made Martin a total jerk. What are they doing? They are totally ruining Martin and Ruthie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seventh Heaven and the characters do not belong to me. Lyrics from High School Musical_

I looked carefully at Jane's face to see if she was joking and she was serious. I couldn't believe that I was fooled again by Martin Brewer.

I thought we were on the same page this time, but I was obviously fooled again. All this time he was taking me out and then going out with Jane. What a jerk!

_It's funny when you find yourself   
Looking from the outside_

I watched as Jane left before telling me how wonderful T-Bone was. Right, he was so wonderful that he listened to my dad and broke up with me, which was pretty horrible until Martin came along and took my mind of T-Bone.

_I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there_

There wasn't anything left to do but ignore Martin and try to forget him again. I angrily brushed the tears from my face before walking upstairs and throwing myself on my bed.

_Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen_

As I was getting ready for bed my cell rang and from the ringer I knew it was Martin.

Twenty seconds later my voice mail chimed indicating I had a message as I got into bed and turned the lights out. Half an hour later my phone rang again as I stood up and shut it off. "_let him call Jane" _I thought fuming.

Satisfied I finally fell asleep. The next morning I woke up groggy and disoriented as I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Morning" my mom said cheerfully as she looked at me and I refrained from rolling my eyes as I stated "I'm fine. I made a fool of myself again but this is the last time."

"Well if you are sure" she stated a bit hesitantly as I looked over at her and said "I'm sure. Why do you look so guilty? It's not like you actually invited him here right?" I asked her laughing a bit as my mom flushed and I looked at her in horror before screeching "Why would you do that? I just told you I made a fool of myself. I never want to see him again"

At that moment Martin chose to walk in, looking a bit ruffled and upset, yet still hot. How dare he look hot when he made a total fool of me again? The worst part was my traitorous heart was beating wildly as I thought about the last time he had kissed me.

My mom looked at us both before saying "I'm going to make sure Sam and David are up" and left the room leaving us alone.

"So any reason why you didn't answer me last night?" he finally asked me as he looked over at me and continued "Sandy is engaged to that doctor and I really needed someone to talk to"

"Of course you did and that's what I am good at, listening as you screw up with all the women in your life"

"I don't have a lot of women in my life, as of now I am hoping to only have one"

I fought the urge of walking over to slap that cocky half smirk he had on his face before I took a deep breath and changed the subject "I was pretty busy last night, homework and such"

_Cause now I have to pretend   
That I don't really care_

"Oh? Good I thought it was because you spoke with Jane last night" he replied as I looked him straight in the eye and said "Yes Jane. So when were you going to let me know that you were playing both of us?"

Martin sighed a bit before stating "Jane and I are not together. I thought I made that perfectly clear to you last night."

"I thought that too until I ran into her last night. Imagine my surprise when I heard the good news?"

"Ruthie, Jane and I are not together" Martin repeated as I snorted.

"Really?" I asked him coolly as I looked at him and stepped closer asking "Then why is she under the impression that you are? And furthermore why would you kiss me when you were dating someone else?"

"Ruthie, it's a bit complicated..." Martin began as I angrily interrupted him saying "I see. It's too complicated for the little girl who is still in high school, so Mr. I would much rather date a girl who is on my level and then let the 'high school' girl follow me around when she is working"

"It's not like that Ruthie" Martin began as I shouted "Then what is it exactly Martin? I thought we were over this, I thought you had grown up and realized that we are meant to be together but you haven't and I can't believe I allowed you back into my life again, so why don't we just agree not to speak to one another for the rest of our lives."

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping_

"Ruthie, don't you think you are over reacting a bit?" Martin finally asked me as he raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn't believe he was being this calm. I had just found out that he was dating the both of us and he seemed not to think that it was a problem.

_A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true_

"Over reacting?" I asked as I took the closest thing to me which was a cup and I threw it at his head nearly hitting him saying "That's over reacting. Being upset at a guy who I thought I was decent only to find out that he is a player, not over reacting."

_But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

"That was uncalled for" Martin stated as I grabbed my bag and replied "Then we are even" and walked out.

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled   
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along_

The next couple of weeks were absolutely horrible. T-Bone and Jane started dating along with Mac and Margaret and it was sickening to see them.

Sandy and Jonathan were busy planning their wedding and Kevin and Lucy were over the moon that they were pregnant again.

_But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song_

Friday night I found myself at home doing homework when my phone rang and I picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Do you think we could meet somewhere to talk?" It was Martin. I took a deep breath before replying "No, I'm busy and I really don't want to listen to anything you are going to tell me" and with that I hung up.

_Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true_

By Sunday night my entire family was tiptoeing around me as though they were afraid I was going to crack. I walked into my dad's office where he was reading.

"Hey sweetie are you okay?" he asked me as I nodded slowly before the tears started falling and I said "Do you think it would be possible for me to go back to Scotland?"

"Why would you do that? To avoid a certain person?" my dad asked as I shrugged.

"Ruthie, you can't run from your problems and you never even gave him a chance to explain everything"

_Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth_

"So you are on his side too?" I asked as my dad laughed before saying "Ruthie, I am not on anyone's side but you haven't heard what he was going to tell you"

"and you know?" I asked my dad who nodded.

"Of course you know. You love Martin"

"Well we are fond of Martin, we always were"

"and you think it was okay that he was dating Jane and I?"

"Well no I didn't think that but he is a human being Ruthie, he's not perfect"

_Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you  
_

"Do you think I could go to Scotland?" I asked again as my dad sighed and said "No Ruthie. I want you to behave like a grownup and go face Martin. If you don't want to date him, fine, but let him know. I can't have him sitting outside for days on end hoping that you are going to change your mind and speak to him. The neighbors are starting to get nervous"

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind_

"I can't dad" I said as I started crying in earnest and continued "I was totally blind. All I thought about was the fact that Martin had finally noticed that I had grown up and we could be together and I didn't worry about anything else. I should have realized he was dating Jane as well but I didn't want to believe it."

_It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_

My dad stood up to hug me and whispered "I know it hurts sweetie but you need to tell Martin that. Once you get it off your chest you can decided where to go from there. I know you have strong feelings for him and at this point, nothing is standing in the way of you getting what you have wanted for so long"

"and that would be?' I asked as he chuckled and replied "well Martin"

"Yeah nothing except for the fact that he obviously can't date one person at a time"

"Well why don't you speak to Martin and let him explain everything" I nodded slightly before giving my dad a hug and walked out the door.

I went back upstairs and washed my face before walking outside across the street where Martin was sitting in his car. As I walked up towards the passenger side, Martin got out to open the door for me.

"Hey, thanks for coming out" he said softly as I nodded and got in. As he walked in front of the car and into the driver seat, I turned my head to see my mom, dad, Lucy and Kevin shamelessly looking at us.

I had to laugh at them. No matter how much they said they wouldn't get involved my family was just too nosy.

"Did you want to go anywhere special?" Martin finally asked as we drove off. I shrugged before answering "I really don't care. I'm only here to hear what you have to say so I can return to Scotland as soon as possible"

_  
_"Your parents are letting you go back?" he asked me as I nodded happily and replied "I think so. I spoke to my dad last night and he didn't say no"

A few minutes later we were at the baseball field and Martin got out and opened the door for me.

"This is really low" I said harshly as Martin looked at me in confusion before saying "What are you talking about? This is where we first kissed."

"Yes and was that before or after you kissed Jane?" I snapped as Martin sighed before snapping "When are we going to move on Ruth? I am sorry that I hurt your feelings, I was confused. I mean you and T-bone, the guy whose name is tattooed on your behind, just broke up and you were acting all cool and I don't know... I suppose I thought you weren't serious and I didn't want to get hurt so...

"so you decided to hurt me first?" I angrily interrupted as Martin angrily ran his fingers through his hair and shouted "you are so aggravating at times"

"takes one to know one" I spat out as Martin stalked over to me, the anger evident in his gorgeous eyes before he pulled me by the waist and kissed me. As I kissed him back I forgot exactly why I had been ignoring him until I remembered Jane.

I angrily pushed him off me and started hitting him as I said "that is totally not fair! You can't kiss me to make up for the fact that you turned into some player over night"

"I didn't turn into a player. I told you the truth, Jane and I were not dating. We were meeting after I dropped you off but the night before you found out I told her that it wasn't going to work."

"Why you couldn't handle dating two girls at once?" I asked bitterly as Martin rolled his eyes before answering "No because I had fallen in love with you and I wanted to make sure that I had tied up all loose ends"

"I'm sure Jane will appreciate knowing she was thought of as loose ends" I replied as Martin looked at me and I looked at him before realizing that he had just said he had fallen in love with me.

"So you are not in love with me anymore?" I asked him as he smiled at bit before moving closer and taking my hand.

"Truthfully I am crazy about you, so if you are willing to forgive me for being a jerk I'll try to make it up to you for disappointing you once again"

"why don't we just call it even?" I suggested softly before Martin kissed me again.

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you _


End file.
